


So Beautiful, So Evil

by Tylerkelly2706



Series: Megaman X AU [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: #lumine, #megaman, #mmx #vile, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylerkelly2706/pseuds/Tylerkelly2706
Summary: Vile's not sexist but he hates girls he doesn't hate them as much as X or Zero or Axl but he hates girls Vile is dumbfounded as his master Sigma had assigned a female Reploid to the Inner Circle to be his left hand Reploid her name, Lumine
Relationships: Lumine/VAVA | Vile
Series: Megaman X AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556161
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Vile's not sexist but he hates girls

all of the Mavericks around him say he's sexist but he says that he isn't

Vile is Sigma's right hand Reploid to keep the Mavericks inline but today changes alot when Sigma signs a new Reploid

May 19th 2177

Mavericks Inner Circle meeting room

Sigma: Mavericks i call you all here as we have a new Reploid assigned to the Inner Circle she is a space research Reploid but she has proven amazing promise

Vile gave a slight flinch at the word "She" he always hated girls he thought they were annoying, often talking about makeup, nails, hair bla bla bla!

Vile: hold up, master? did you say "she"?

Sigma: yes i did, Vile let me introduce, Lumine

footsteps where heard from the darkness as a white armored female reploid with lavender hair and yellow eyes walked out from the darkness and sat down

Vile raised an eyebrow under his helmet he hated girls but this Lumine character didn't look like one it looked more like...a woman, a pure matured woman

Sigma: she is going to be my left hand reploid much like Vile is my right hand reploid i look forward for you impressing the Maverick cause, Lumine

Lumine: *Bows* i shall not let you down master the Maverick Hunters won't know what hit them

Vile: Master Sigma! i Do not wish to be working with the likes of her!

Sigma: settle down, Vile you must learn to work harmoniously with your fellow Maverick partners

Vile groaned in frustration, he didn't want to work with ANY female! let alone one that looks so...feminine as he looked at Lumine he saw her looking at him with a smirk on her face


	2. Working Together

view weeks later Lumine was doing massive things for the Mavericks and proving to be a valuable asset to Sigma much to Vile's dismay. One day he went to the rec room to grab a Reploid Whiskey and just drank and drank and drank

Vile: why is that creepy bitch working for Sigma? let alone being his "Left hand" reploid i don't like her! she can just-

Storm Eagle: Vile, Sigma's got a job for you and Lumine

Vile spat his current sip of whiskey, him AND Lumine?

Vile: *sighs* go on...

Storm Eagle: you and Lumine are to capture a Repliforce Cargo supply ship containing experimental weapons that Gate needs

Vile: fine..

1 hour later...

Vile: *walks to the Maverick drop ship where Lumine was waiting for him she flipped the lavender hair on the side of her face to the side* don't look so happy, Lumine

Lumine: *smirks* Vile, there's no need to be so hostile we got this in the bag

Vile gets into the ship with her and some Mavericks and they take off

Lumine: btw, you look like your drunk

Vile felt furious she just blatantly talked crap to him he tried to grab her but instead toppled over

all of the Mavericks started laughing as Vile fell over in a drunken manner

Vile: SHUT UP!

Lumine: *giggles* we're almost to the cargo ship are we ready?

the Drop ship was flying over the Repliforce ship Vile had gotten over his hangover

Vile: alright, Mavericks on 3 we attack at full force! 1...2...3 ATTACK!

the mavericks jumped from the drop ship led by Vile and Lumine

*Rob Zombie - Dragula plays in the background* watch?v=SOctyXxCm-4

the Mavericks destroy the defences along with some Repliforce soldiers as Vile and Lumine made it to the control room where a huge Repliforce soldier attacked

Vile used his weapons to attack the soldier but it was incredibly strong until Lumine used her elemental powers to subdue and violently kill the big Repliforce soldier

Vile was stunned..Lumine just saved him as she walked to him lending her hand

Lumine: need a hand up?

Vile: *gets up himself* no need, but thanks i suppose

later they arrived back at the Maverick fortress with the Experimental weapons

Sigma: well done you two, Gate will be pleased by your work

Vile and Lumine nodded in agreement

While Lumine beamed with contentment Vile looked at her less furious now just interested, it seemed she was simply a reploid with the same evil and violent ambition as he does that meant in a way they are similar


	3. Knowing Eachother

after the ship attack Vile once again was in the rec room drinking, he never found much to do at the fortress this time he was not talking trash about his partner Lumine instead he was talking about the heroic Maverick Hunter, X and his squadron

Vile: X, Zero, Axl...assholes ruining my fun *drinks* X is just some whiny baby, Zero is the gay blonde knight, and Axl who is just a copycat *sips more* they can suck it!

Dynamo: Vile! *sits next to him* what's going on man?

Vile: huh?...oh just drinking

Dynamo: this is the tenth time i've seen you here this week

Vile: so what?

Dynamo: there ARE other things to do here, other than drink reploid whiskey all day besides tomorrow evening Sigma is throwing a formal Maverick party for the 1 year anniversary of the Day of Sigma, hope you dress well

Vile: hmph i know *Sees Lumine as she walks in* nice to see you again

Lumine: you too *sits with him and Dynamo* so, party tomorrow

Vile: yep *drinks* btw, Lumine what lead you to join the Mavericks?

(what's coming up next is simply AU Fanon like this whole story already is)

Lumine: i was a space research reploid on the moon, needless to say it was interesting but also pretty boring at times. that was until some alien spaceship crashed on the moon's surface i went to check it out alone and found amazing technology including 10 magic elemental crystals, i decided to keep the technology to myself for while and conduct experiments one day thinks changed for the better AND the worse


	4. Lumine's Origin

years ago...

Lumine was on the moon conducting her secret experiments with the alien technology she had found on the spaceship she smirked at the power and respect it would finally give her then someone came in

Human Scientist: hey, Lumine i've been going over your notes and i'm afraid your a couple points off some figures

Lumine: what are you doing here?! get out!

Human Scientist: okay find out for yourself... *leaves*

After the guy left Lumine smiled at her work

Lumine: at last.. it's done *but as soon as she activated the device she was working on...*

BOOOM!

a day later at a Lunar Council (the people in charge of Moonbase) meeting

Councillor: Lumine! you are hereby EXPELLED from the Moonbase before you cause greater harm to yourself or to us! you are nothing but a DISGRACE to everyone around you!

Lumine turned her head and stopped listening she didn't care some of her research HAD failed but the stuff that succeeded made her happy and today she was gonna use it after this

Lumine: shame, i would have been a valuable asset...your honour before you talk more does anyone remember that "space rock" that crashed on the some months earlier?

Human Astronaut: yes...?

Lumine; weellllll it wasn't a rock, it was a UFO i found special technology on that ship including these

10 magic alien crystals appeared around her

Counscillor: wha-

Lumine: with these alien crystals they can make me do stuff like this!

*Evanescence - Cloud Nine plays in the background* watch?v=tkJWzKB9Tyg

Lumine floated into the air and blasted everyone via laser beams from the crystals brutally and violently killing everyone grinning wildly as every human and reploid in the room screamed in pain and terror! body parts and blood was nearly everywhere

after an entire massacre, Lumine took a ship and flew to earth there she found some Maverick Hunters waiting for her, they had been alerted

Maverick hunter: Lumine of Moonbase! you've gone Maverick!

before Lumine could attack them something else destroyed the hunters as she looked up to see what it was it was Sigma!

Sigma: impressive power...i could use someone like you in my organisation *shows his hand*

Lumine smirked and shook his hand

Lumine: alright, count me in


	5. Vile's Origin

years ago...in North Korea 

(AGAIN! AU! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! DON'T OVERREACT!)

the government had a special military Reploid built without Dr Cain's assistance his name was Vile over the years Vile was used to carry out orders for the North Korean Military force. Until one day he got bored and found himself disused and decided to go on an all out rampage killing nearly everyone in the city of Pyongyang. He blasted buildings, burned buildings and slaughtered many innocents including the entire North Korean regime.

After he had his fill of destruction he returned to the lab where he was created and killed all of the scientists who made him and when he got to the last one the scientist spoke

Scientist: w-why Vile!? you betrayed your country! WHY!?

Vile: *smirks* I like being evil, it makes me happy *kills him with the shoulder gun*

after that he flew out of the country and walked across the desert where he found Sigma waiting for him

Sigma: *whistles* some destruction you caused

Vile: who are you? *attack pose*

Sigma: no need for hostility, i am Sigma a Maverick Hunter i think you will be a great asset to us *holds out hand* care to join?

Vile saw no other option and shook his hand

for years after that he and Sigma worked behind the scenes to form the Mavericks at the same time working with the Maverick Hunters to betray them on the Day of Sigma

*end flashback*

Vile: and now you know my Origin, Lumine

Lumine: whoa, well see you folks tomorrow night

Vile: See ya


	6. Maverick Party

the next night the Maverick fortress was set up for a massive formal evening party, Mavericks were drinking, talking and chilling

Vile's formal armor was that his shoulder weapons were removed his chest and leg armor was more sleeker and so was his helmet to fit formal standards

Lumine: you look impressive Vile

Vile: thanks, i suppose you do too

Lumine's formal armor looked like an elegant white evening dress the skirt went all the way to her legs with only her feet and her right leg showing, her lavender hair was wavy and she was also wearing lavender lipstick with black eyeliner and lavender eyeshadow

Lumine: thank you

the two Reploids were standing with Sigma at the party as his bodyguards

Sigma: *sips reploid wine* what are you two doing? you two are able to celebrate

Vile: very well sir *leaves him with Lumine*

Lumine: *sips wine* Vile, i would like to ask you

Vile: *turns to her* hm? what?

Lumine: i read your information file and it said that you hate girls, but your not sexist. yet your often pretty nice to me

Vile: your not a girl, Lumine your a woman that's why i don't hate you, well i USED to hate you until you saved my ass on that cargo ship and now i respect you as all the other Mavericks your pretty much only a woman with the same intent as everyone here: to destroy the humans and rule the world. So Beautiful, So Evil that's what you are.

a bright pink blush appeared on Lumine's face

Lumine: oh uh... thank you

Vile walked away to speak with Gate, Lumine saw Spark Mandrill approach her

Spark Mandrill: you DO realise lot's of Mavericks were looking at you and Vile, right...?

Lumine took a look around and faced Mandrill again

Lumine: well, their not anymore

Spark Mandrill: Chill Penguin was one step away from laughing out loud, Storm Eagle shut him up

Lumine: cool, nice of him *smirks*

a little while after the party Vile was once again chilling with Lumine as they stood on a balcony

Vile: your blushing again

Lumine: huh?...what no i'm not!

Vile: you like me don't you? well i suppose i've been feeling sort of the same feelings-wha!? MMMPP

Lumine grabbed Vile pulled off his helmet revealing his scarred face with messy black hair and french kissed him deeply

Lumine: mmmm~

Vile embraced her while kissing looking deep into her yellow eyes with his blood red eyes

the two Reploids moaned in the kiss and finally broke from eachother

Vile: damn, you can sure kiss

Lumine: thanks,

Vile found he had lavender lipstick on his mouth, most likely from Lumine's makeup

Lumine gave a giggle and placed Vile's helmet back on

Vile: my quarters?

Lumine: *blushes* okay, your quarters it is after this *winks and waved as she walks away to enjoy the party*

Vile: *speaks to himself* what did i get myself into...this is awesome i'll say it before i'll say it again she's so Beautiful So Evil

THE END


End file.
